<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you too, Cas by TFALokiwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711332">I love you too, Cas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter'>TFALokiwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s15e18 Despair, M/M, Mega Canon, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He said those words <i> back</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you too, Cas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love you." Castiel said.</p><p>Dean shook his head, it was over, he knew it, words were so precious for Castiel as the shock and confusion had faded . </p><p>"And I love you too, Cas." Dean confessed, his eyes were tearing up, the lump in his throat up. </p><p>He turned in the direction of the Empty, Death was coming, then turned toward Castiel who had tears in his eyes just as he had. He grew somber, but elated, when Dean faced him still wearing that heartbroken smile.</p><p>"Good bye, Dean."  Castiel replied.</p><p>Dean was shoved against the wall then Castiel faced away from him. The door was smashed open then Death came in with a weapon, Castiel smiled, then the Empty extended. Dean watched as it all unfolded the shock of his life as he watched the angel -- no, man, no; <i>love</i> -- of his live be wrapped in darkness just as Death then taken away. The Empty flew away leaving him behind to sit there in shock, processing, it had happened. He sat there for a long time.</p><p>It couldn't be real, he couldn't have just confessed to Castiel and lost him mere seconds after confessing his feelings for him. It wasn't real. It couldn't have been real. It was simply a nightmare just as the nightmares before it; he expected to wake up in bed, slap the alarm clock, get up, make his bed, and find Sam making breakfast as usual. He waited and waited and waited and waited---until the phone rang. He picked it up and saw it read; Sam.</p><p>Dean tossed it away, broke into sobs, covering his face, as the phone continued to ring.</p><p>He made his angel feel and love.</p><p>And because of that; Cas had to go.</p><p>It wasn't <em>fair.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>